ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Levy
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | alma_mater = Stella Adler Studio of Acting | occupation = Actress | years_active = 2011–present | spouse = }} Jane Colburn Levy (born December 29, 1989) is an American actress. In early 2011, she received popular recognition starring as Tessa Altman, a leading character on the ABC comedy series Suburgatory (2011–14). In 2012, Levy appeared in the films Fun Size and Nobody Walks. In 2013, Levy starred in the 2013 remake of the 1981 film The Evil Dead directed by Fede Álvarez. In 2016, she teamed up with Alvarez again and starred in the horror film Don't Breathe. Early life Levy was born in Los Angeles, the daughter of Mary (née Tilbury), an artist, and Lester Levy, a musician. Her father is Jewish. Her mother is of English, Scottish, and Irish descent. She attended Sir Francis Drake High School in San Anselmo, California. While in school, she was on the hip hop dancing team and was captain of the soccer team, and appeared in community theatre productions of Annie and The Wizard of Oz. She describes herself at school as being a "floater", someone who got along with everyone. While at high school she visited England for five months. She attended Goucher College for a semester before transferring to the Stella Adler Studio of Acting in New York City where she graduated from the Conservatory. Career 2011–2015 Levy moved back to Los Angeles after two years in New York City. Levy was cast as Mandy Milkovich in a five-episode role on the Showtime series Shameless within a few weeks of returning to the West Coast. In March 2011, she landed the first lead role of her career on the sitcom Suburgatory, with Jeremy Sisto and Cheryl Hines. Since being in the show she has been compared to Emma Stone, due in part to her red hair. On May 9, 2014, Suburgatory was canceled by ABC after three seasons. Levy was named by both TV Guide and TheInsider.com as one of the breakout stars of 2011, and was included on the top eleven list of funniest women compiled by AOL. Forbes named her as one of the handful of entertainment stars on their list of 30 under 30 who are "reinventing the world" (a list of the brightest stars of the future). Noting that Suburgatory was "one of the big hits of the new TV season" and that Levy would be seen in two upcoming films, Forbes called her "one to watch". Levy appeared in two films in 2012, Fun Size and Nobody Walks; the former was the first feature from Gossip Girl creator Josh Schwartz. Released before Halloween, Fun Size co-starred Victoria Justice and comedian Chelsea Handler. While filming it, Levy was disappointed that she failed to meet co-star Johnny Knoxville, as he was on set for the one week of shooting that she was not. Levy later starred in the 2013 remake of the horror classic The Evil Dead, as the drug-dependent Mia, replacing Lily Collins, who had originally been cast. The following year, she starred in two independent films, About Alex and Bang Bang Baby. In 2015, Levy co-starred opposite Rene Russo in Frank and Cindy. 2016–present In 2016, Levy teamed up again with Evil Dead director Fede Alvarez, starring in horror film Don't Breathe, which tells the story of three friends breaking into the house of a wealthy blind man. A sleeper hit, Don't Breathe received critical acclaim and grossed over $156 million. Also that year, she starred with Lucas Till in Monster Trucks, Paramount Animation's first live-action/CGI film, directed by Ice Age's Chris Wedge. In an interview, Levy explained that she had taken the role and had always wanted to work with Chris Wedge because Ice Age was a 'really important movie to her' as a child . In 2017, Levy appeared as Dez in I Don't Feel at Home in This World Anymore directed by Macon Blair, and as Elizabeth in an episode of Showtime series Twin Peaks. In November 2017, Levy starred in Hulu's There's...Johnny! as Joy Greenfield, the female lead. In 2018, Levy appeared in Sony Crackle's zombie comedy ''Office Uprising, and currently stars as Jackie Torrance, niece of Stephen King's Jack Torrance, in Hulu's critically acclaimed Castle Rock. She is slated to appear in James Franco's romantic drama Pretenders as Catherine, the female lead, as well as Mike Kelley's upcoming Netflix anthology What/If alongside Renee Zellweger. Personal life On March 3, 2011, Levy married actor Jaime Freitas. According to court documents, the couple separated on October 31, 2011. In April 2013, Levy filed for divorce, citing irreconcilable differences. Filmography References External links * * Category:1989 births Category:21st-century American actors Category:Actors from Los Angeles County, California Category:American film actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American television actors Category:Goucher College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from San Anselmo, California